Behind a smile
by cupcakeforhudgens
Summary: Gabriella has got through alot in her life from depression to developing an eating disorder to hurting herself to even attempting suicide but will she give up on life just yet when she meets one guy who changes it all?
1. Chapter 1

_I've gone through alot in my life. From depression to eating disorders to cutting myself to even attempting suicide. Over my life, I've had Happiness_

_and Heartaches. Butterflies and Snakebites. The people that do know me only think of me as 'the girl who hides away and puts on a happy face.'_

_they don't know the real me nor the real story because I'm afraif of what might happen. My name is Trinity Fletcher and this is my story.._

''Gabriella!'' She yelled. ''C'mon, let's go to the beach! It's summer, let's go have fun and make the most of it!'' She stood at the doorway, holding

2 towels and a bag.

_Oh yeah, This is mia. She's my bestfriend, she's my sister at heart. we do everything together and she's helped me through everything! Of course our friendship was better before I developed the eating disorder and began to harm myself but she stood by me, she's never left. She's probably the only reason to why I'm still here today, alive and breathing._

I pulled out my earphones. ''I'm perfectly happy spending the entire summer listening to music.'' I smiled at her, knowing that wasn't the truth.

''like you always do?'' she walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. ''You don't have to wear a bikini or even shorts, Just come with me.. please Gabs?''

_and there were those baby blue puppy eyes, how could i possibly say no to her now?_

I nodded. ''okay..'' I slipped into some ripped jeans and threw on my jacket. It was boiling outside but I did'nt care, I'd do anything to hide and cover

my fat and disguisting body. Put on a smile Gabriella, Just put on a smile and pretend to be happy. Mia deserves that much. I thought to myself as we headed out the door.

_We were soon at the beach, It was packed with people. It seemed like a beach party was going on. It was loud and crowded, I headed up the beach with Mia behind me. I didn't want a headache with the first 10 minutes of being here, I placed the towel on the sand and sat down on it, looking out at the ocean. I felt a smile come across my face._

''Can you pass me my water Gab? It's in the bag.'' Mia asked.

I searched the bag, but could'nt see any bottles of water. there was just sunscreen, sunglasses, a few magazines and chocolate that was already nearly melted. ''I can't see any bottles of water, you must of left it back at the house.''

''Ugh.'' she groaned. ''well, I'm gunna melt if I don't get a drink soon, do you want anything?'' she asked as she stood up.

''No, I'm good.'' I smiled at Mia and watched her walk away, I looked at all the people in the distance, at the people playing in the sea, the people hugging, the people enjoying themselves, the girls showing off their perfect bodies. Toned arms. Toned legs. Toned stomach. Beautiful faces. They were perfect. like something off the cover of a magazine, they smiled and laughed with their friends.

''I remember being that happy, I miss it..'' I mumbled to myself and lay back on the sand. My dark hair fell and covered most of my face, the warm sun felt nice againest my skin. I closed my eyes and let myself relax, forgetting about everything and everyone around me.

A few minutes had pasted, I felt myself slowly drifting off. I felt something suddenly fall in my lap, my eyes flickered open. It was a football, I looked around and could see a guy running towards me. I picked up the football and stood up.

''Ah..'' Troy scratched the back of his neck as he finally reached Gabriella, out of breath. ''Hey, I'm sorry about that.'' He looked up at her and chuckled lightly.

I smiled. ''No harm done, It's not like I lost an arm or something.'' I smiled and leaned over, handing him the ball.

Troy chuckled. ''Yeah.. I'll be sure to be more careful.'' he began to walk away but soon stopped and turned around. ''Hey, I know I just met you.. but fancy joining us?''

''You want me to come a play football with you..'' I looked over his shoulder. ''and your friends?'' I smiled softly. ''that's lovely of you but I'm fine. Really. Besides, me and football don't really go together.''

''Well then, come and watch? It's just.. you seem really lonely, you could do with some company.'' he shrugged and smiled at me.

''Oh no, I'm not.. My friend's just-'' I looked over and saw Mia talking to a group of guys. look's like she found new company. ''well, thanks for noticing!'' I showed a small smile, gathering my things and walking over to Miles.

''Soo.. where's your friend?''

I pointed over at Mia. ''there, but Don't worry.. It's normal for her, she LIVES for hot guys.'' I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

Miles chuckled. ''Mhmmm. Well, don't worry.. I'll be sure to never leave you like that.'' he threw a smile at me.

In that moment, my heart did a somersalt. The way his blue eyes sparkled, The way his smile could easily melt my heart, The way his laugh was so adorable. No, I'm not falling for him! It's just that, standing next to him, I can feel butterflies in my stomach..

I could feel his eyes on me, I bit my lower lip and folded my arms. hoping he would soon look away but he did'nt..

I looked up at Troy ''Can i help you with something?'' I laughed, breaking the silence.

Troy chuckled. ''Sorry, that was rude.. It's just, I've never seen a girl in jeans, uggs and a Jacket on the beach during summer.''

''Um.. It's a long story.''

Troy grabbed my arm and stopped. ''I have all the time in the world.'' he smiled at me.

''What I meant by that is that it's kind of personal and I don't wanna talk about it..'' I pulled my arm away and looked down, I continued to walk down the beach.

Troy caught up with Gabriella and sighed. ''I'm sorry, It's personal and I barely even know you. I get it, hopefully, I'll get the chance to know you.'' he smiled at me as we arrived back were his friends were.

''Dude, what toke you-'' Nick's voice trailed off as he saw Gabriella, he looked at her up and down. smirking slightly. ''I'm Nick.'' he extended his hand.

''Hi.'' I smiled softly and shoke his hand. ''I'm Gabriella.''

''So, you come to watch the game?'' Nick asked.

''Yeah,'' I nodded. ''You're friend invited me. I hope that's okay.''

''Aight. I hope you enjoy, oh and babe, it really is a crime to cover up a body like yours.'' he smirked and winked at her.

''Dude!'' Troy laughed and ran across to his football team.

I turned and smiled to myself, ''that hot body of yours'' his words kept running through my head. All this no eating anything and starving myself was really paying off.

_What the hell? how In the world could he find my body 'hot'? It was fat, Thick, disguisting, revolting._

_I sat down on the sand as I layed my eyes on Miles, and I noticed how I was'nt the only one. There were several other girls, actually most of the girls_

_on the beach had their eyes set on Miles. I could'nt blame them, he was absolutely gorgeous. his perfect six pack, his big muscalar arms. A guy like that could never be interested in a girl like me.. I sighed, looking down at my hands. I soon heard loud cheers and people clapping, I looked up to notice that Miles team had scored, I smiled and clapped, cheering for them and shouting his name as support._

_I watched as he began to walk over to a girl, I sighed as she threw her arms around his neck and connected their lips together. I grabbed my things and got up, heading in the direction were my house was. I heard somebody shouting my name over and over again, It got louder as the person got closer. I turned around._

''Troy?''

''Yeah.. I looked for you and wanted to come over for a talk but you we're gone.. is everything alright?''

''Um, yeah. I'm good.. I just started to get headache and I saw you with your girlfriend, I did'nt wanna inturupt so I just left but congratulations on the win. I'm sorry, I have to go..'' I turned around and started to run to my house.

_I got to my house, and ran to the bathroom. leaning againest the door and falling to the floor in tears, I just wanted everything to end. I looked over_

_at the razor lay on the counter, I did'nt hesistate and grabbed it. I slowly pressed the razor againest my skin, I felt more tears escape my eyes as the sharpe razor went in deeper into my skin, It hurt but It toke the pain away.. for a little while. I watched as the blood began to run down my hand, I grabbed a towel and pressed it againest the cuts. letting the towel soak up all the blood, I lay on the floor, holding myself and breathing heavily. I_

_closed my eyes._

_please let this nightmare be over.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Set your alarm. Get up bright and early. Pull on a baggy top and jogging pants. Go outside, no matter what the weather. Walk for ten minutes. Skip for five minutes. Jog for 15 minutes. Then turn around and walk back. Nice and early, with nobody around. Then get back home again. Get yourself a healthy morning snack to start the day, maybe fruit or yogurt? Go and pour yourself some water. Fresh water, ice cold. mhmm. Refreshing. Go upstaires. Turn on the shower. Wash your hair with nice smelling shampoo and vanilla scent conditioner. Wash yourself with body lotion. Come out of the shower. Dry yourself all over. Slather yourself in body butter. You smell nice, clean, innocent, pure, amazing. Put something cute and stylish on. A t-shirt, your favorite jeans. A bra and maching underwear. Towel dry your hair letting it hang damp to dry naturally. Go to the mirror. Look at what you see. Don't like it? Pick out three things that you love about yourself. Maybe your sparkling chocolate brown eyes, your tinted golden brown skin, your tinted rosey colored cheeks. Get a glass of pure apple juice. Grab your favorite book. Paint your nails. Listen to music on your ipod. Call your friends. Spend time with your family. Smile. Laugh. Play. Have Fun. Today will be perfect. no cutting, no purging, no crying, no feeling tired, depressed or worthless. Only loving, living and laughing. you can do this.._

a smile slowly appereared on my face as i finished reading through the letter that my older sister, Audrina had sent me.

_today will be perfect, no cutting, no purging, no crying, no feeling tired, depressed or worthless.._

_but of course it was easier said than done, my smile faded. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I fought back tears as I caught a glimpse of my reflection_

_in the mirror beside my bed, my heart slowly sank. 'you can do this' I whispered to myself as I pulled my closet open, it was raining and cold outside. A good excuse for baggy clothes, I threw on a white hoodie over an over-sized patterned t-shirt and slipped on some black ripped jeans. I looked over at the mirror and groaned. bed hair, i yanked a brush through my hair, i atleast wanted to look half decent. i brushed my hair out of my face, tying it up in a cute messy bun. I stepped out of my bedroom and headed downstaires. Only to throw myself on the sofa. I turned my head as I heard the front door slam shut._

''Hey lovely.'' Mia said, entering the living room.

''Hey,'' I chucked a smile on my face as Mia leaned down and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

Instantly, I felt an ache shoot right through my body, As Mia hugged me tighter, the pain got worse, nearly unbearable.

''Ow.. careful.'' I mumbled as I removed my arms from Mia's neck and lay back on a pillow.

''Gabby, what's wrong?''

''N.. no.. nothing, my body's just been aching these past few days, It's nothing serious though. A little bit of pain, I can handle that. Don't worry.'' I looked away.

_These sort of moments usually caused arguements.. arguements about my bulimia. Of course, I try to avoid talking about it as much as I can because I don't want Mia to worry about me but Mia is the most caring person I know.. I know that she would'nt let this slip that easily._

''Then, why the hell does your body ache when I hug you? that's not normal, Gabby! Something is really wrong.. please don't tell me you're..'' Mia's voice trailed off.

Tears immediantley escaped my eyes as I pushed the words out of my dry mouth, ''I'm really sorry..''

''But you promised..'' Mia looked at me, shaking her head in disbelief.

I could tell she was disappointed and ashamed of me. It was written all over her face. It broke my heart but I knew i could'nt do anything at all. Not a single thing, even if I wanted too.

''You promised me that you'd stop doing this to yourself, you'd stop hurting yourself, you'd stop putting yourself through all this pain Gabs.. I can't bare it, I just can't watch you slowly kill yourself each day.. your so strong Gabriella, you can fight this. I'll help you as much as I can, you can't let this destroy you!'' Mia gave me a reassuring smile through her tears.

''But I can't.. don't you get it? I'm not strong enough to fight this, I thought I was but I'm not.. I can't control it anymore, It helps me get through each day Mia. It's the way I cope with everything, the anger, the stress of my whole life.. I just can't give it up, I've try everyday.. I try and I fail.'' At this point, my hands were shaking from all the crying, I was breathing heavily, my fragile and weak body was trembling.

Mia walked over to me, she pulled me in for a hug, locking me in her embrace and stroking my hair. ''Hey, ssh.. how about we give it a few more weeks and If your still not getting any better we sign you into a treatment center?''

My immediate reaction was to push Mia away, ''What? NO! Mia, they don't help people like me. they make it worse! they'll send me crazy!''

''You don't have a choice Gabby, If you can't do this by yourself or with help from me.. What else am I supposed to be? I refuse to stand here any longer just to watch you do this to yourself!''

''That's not for you to decide, Mia!'' I was now on the verge of tears, once again. ''God.. do you think that all of this is SO easy for me? that everyday's not a struggle for me? I've been fighting this battle for the past 6 years. I'm not ready to end it, I'm a stronger person because of all of this! what is so fucking wrong with wanting to be perfect?'' I could barely speak.

''IT'S CRAZY BECAUSE YOU ALREADY ARE PERFECT OKAY. You're beautiful, you're flawless, you're special. You are perfect Gabriella Montez! what's the point of trying to be everything that you already are?''

I felt tears fall uncontrolably down my cheeks, I rushed over to Mia and wrapped my arms around her. I breathed in her scent, Vanilla. I smiled through my tears, playing with her hair. we stood there for another 5 minutes before I decided to let go and wipe away the last of my falling tears.

''Don't ever, ever, ever give up. okay?'' she smiled weakly, wiping away my tears with her thumb.

I nodded. ''I won't,'' I felt myself giggle as Mia turned around to face me. ''Oh my god..''

''What?'' Mia frowned at me before she walked over to a mirror, She bursted out laughing. ''I look like I have raccoon eyes! Oh god..'' She giggled,

grabbed a makeup wipe and started to rub down her cheek were the smudged mascara had gone too. After a few minutes, she chucked the wipe

into a bin and looked over at me. ''Do I look better?''

''Muchly.'' I nodded and smiled.

''Wanna join me on a trip to the video store?'' Mia asked.

''Um, I thought we we're gunna go to the Juice bar? y'know this'll be like the third time we've stayed in over this week.''

''Well, I know your not comfortable with hanging around a bunch of people and It's no fun without my bestfriend there with me, So I'm willing to make some sacrafises. It's not a big deal and It does'nt bother me.'' Mia smiled, fixing her hair.

''Such a sweetheart!'' I giggled. ''but seriously, I wanna go. it'll be fun and besides your with me so nothing bad could possibly happen, right?''

''Defientley not babe!'' Mia smiled, pulling me in for a gentle cuddle and toke my hand in hers. ''Time for some fun!'' she giggled as we headed out of the house.

But already, I'd started to regret what I'd just agreed too..


	3. Chapter 3

''Pretty flower.'' I smiled, looking at the white rose that lay in troy's hand.

Troy turned around, ''Hey, Um.. Gabriella. right?'' He smiled.

''What a guess. you remembered my name, impressive.'' I giggled, sliding onto the seat next to him. ''So, who's the white rose for?''

White roses we're my favorite. they seem to go with everything and symbolizes purity. they're a unique kind of beautiful.

Troy looked down at the white rose, snapping out of the moment. ''Oh. It was uh, supposed to be for Amber, my girlfriend. but she hates roses so looks like I'll be returning this later.''

''Well, erm.. mind if I have it? white roses are my favorite and it'd be a shame for you to return it.'' I looked up at him, playing with my fingers in my lap.

Troy chuckled, ''Sure.'' He grabbed it and handed it to me.

''Thanks.'' I toke the flower from Troy. I could feel myself blush a little as I looked into Troy's sparkling ocean blue eyes, I tried to catch my breath. His tanned skin and rosey coloured cheeks we're making my heart slowly melt. I bit my bottom lip, pulling myself back to reality and shaking my thoughts to the back of my mind.

The moment was quickly ruined as I watched Amber practically throw herself into Troy's lap, showering him with passionate kisses and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, giving him a gentle cuddle. I felt awkward as I watched, was I invisible? she did'nt even acknowledge that I was even there. or maybe she wanted to make it clear that he was hers. I looked at Troy as Amber gave him a kiss on his neck, he looked quite uncomfortable and pushed her away. I sighed in relief, thankful that I did'nt have to spend another minute watching her practically trying to fuck him.

''Babe, This Is Gabby.'' Troy nodded in my direction, at me.

I finally got a look at Amber as she turned to me and smiled coldly at me. She was blonde, thin, tall, tanned. The typical california girl.

I held my hand out, forcing a smile upon my face. ''Hi.'' I said shyly.

She looked at me up and down. ''Er, hi?'' She rolled her eyes, turning back to Troy and placing her both hands on each sides of his neck. ''Can we please go now baby? I don't feel so good..'' She pouted and put her head on his shoulder.

Troy stroked Amber's hair, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out for me to take. ''Of course, babe.'' He smiled at me and headed in the oppisite direction with Amber wrapped in his arms.

I watched them leave and unfolded the piece of paper, i felt a smile appear on my face as i looked at the number written on the scrunched up piece of paper. His number.  
I beamed in excitement. I brought the white rose closer to me, taking in the scent. That special and rare smell. I placed it on the table beside me. I sighed to myself. Troy was the only thing on mind and truthfully, has been ever since i first met him.

Saturday morning. I woke up stretching my arms out. my loud and effortless yawn echoed down the hallway. I smiled as i rolled over onto my side. My bedroom window was unlocked and wide open. I could hear kids playing and laughing outside in the streets, screaming and yelling at the top of there lungs. It did'nt bother me. I was used to all the noise. I brought myself up off the sheets, placing both of my legs at the side of my bed. instantly, i could feel the warm summer breeze fill the room. I grabbed my cream cardigan, wrapping myself up in it. I walked over to the window ledge, looking out at the crowds of people in the streets. Some we're in a rush to get to somewhere, some we're arguing, some we're giggling and messing about, some we're sat on the sidewalks making music, others we're enjoying this beautiful scorching summers day.

Time for my morning run, i thought to myself as i turned around and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it. I found some sweatpants and a strap top finishing with a baggy hoodie. I quickly threw the clothes on and pulled my hair out of my face, tying it into a messy bun. One last thing to do. I headed into the bathroom and splashed my face with freezing cold water, drying it with a towel afterwards. I grabbed my water bottle and headed downstaires, leaving the house.

I headed into the woods and started to jog down the path as I did every morning In my spare time. I pushed my earphones into my ears and scrolled through songs on my ipod until I found my current favorite one, I finally found it ''Unwritten'' by Natasha Bedingfield. It was such an uplifting happy song that could easily put me in a better mood. I carried on running as thoughts ran through my mind of the previous night until i could feel myself fall backwards and hit the ground.

''Oh shit! I'm sorry about that! I should of been watching we're.. Gabriella?'' Troy looked down at me.

I laughed. ''Wow, if I did'nt know any better i'd say you were stalking me mister.'' I smirked at him.

he chuckled and toke her hand that she put out for him to take, pulling her off the dirty ground. ''Sounds like a fun job but I'm pretty sure I have a billion other things to do with my time.'' He winked at her, laughing slightly.

''Oh yeah? like what? like fucking amber?''

''Wow.'' Troy seemed surprised by her reply. ''I was actually gunna say like playing basketball and hanging out with the boys but hey, what you said is fun too, can't complain about that.'' he grinned.

''That's so interesting, do you love going around talking about your sex life or was I just the lucky one?'' I sarcastically replied, feeling uncomfortable.

''Maybe even the lucky one to have a part in my sex life.'' he teased, chuckling.

''Mhmmmmmmmmm. Oh how I'm so looking forward to that!'' I joked. ''just tell me what time, were and when baby.'' I rolled my eyes, playfully.

''Nah, i'm no cheater but thanks for the offer of a good time.''

There was an awkward silence as we headed down the path that leads to the open road, all I could hear was the water running down the river and the sound of little birds squeaking and whisiling. I smiled to myself. It was quite refreshing for me as I remember being little when I loved nature and being outdoors but ever since things changed i would spend all my time in my room, hid away from the rest of the world. I turned my head slightly to my right were Troy was only to find him staring right at me which made me blush a little and look ahead.

''Sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable? It's just, i've never noticed how beautiful you are.'' Troy kept his eyes on me.

I giggled, shaking my head. ''I'm sorry, that's really nice of you to say but beautiful? I think your mistaking me for someone who's tanned, skinny and blonde like uhm i don't know.. Amber. Thankyou for the compliment anyways.''

''Yeah, Amber's gorgeous. She's most guys ideal of perfect and I'm sure alot of guys would want her for that but You, you have everything. Amber, she has an amazing body and she's a party girl, she's wild, she's all about having fun but I'm not sure if i want that. I'm pretty sure she's slept with half of the school's football team and half of my friends..'' Troy sighed.

''So why are you with her?''

''I guess my reputation was something that was important to me. It's normal, no. It's expected for the basketball captian and the head cheerleader to be a couple and I guess at first, she did fool me with her flirty ways and her charm. i was in love with her.''

I smiled weakly, playing with my fingers. ''Is it crazy of me to say that I kind of always wanted a relationship like yours and Ambers? cause I do or well, I did. it's like you guys always seem so in love when your together.''

''A little because me and Amber go through more shit than you could imagine. It's tiring me out and that's why I'm thinking about breaking up with her.''

''but what about your reputation? uhm, not that it should come before your happiness i just thought it came first for you..'' I mumbled.

''My reputation becomes less important each time that I see you.''

''What are you trying to say, Troy?'' I asked in confusion.

''I know that we've only known each other for a few weeks but it's like every time I see you, I like you more and more and everytime I'm around you, everything's fine. You bring a sparkle to everything and I wanna be with you, Gabriella.''

I smiled softly and without even thinking, I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around Troy's neck and pressing my lips against his.

''YOU FUCKING ANOREXIC SLUT!''


	4. Chapter 4

I immediently pulled back and pushed Troy away.

''What the hell do you think your playing at you anorexic ugly dirty fucking slut! Who said you could kiss MY man let alone even touch him?'' Amberlaughed and looked up and down at me,''Look at you.. Your so ugly, so fat, so disguisting and revolting..Your nothing Gabriella.'' She smirked.

Her words kept coming back at me like a ton of bricks.. Ugly. Fat. Revolting. Disguisting. Slut. Nothing. I watched her grab Troy's hand and pull him away from me, I watched her and her friends laugh continuenly, I watched her and heard her keep repeating those six hurtful words for the next few minutes, I fought back the tears as i looked over at Troy and a tear fell from my eye as he kept quiet, just standing there, not even helping me or saying anything to her. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes of replaying what just happened in my mind, I opened my eyes. It was quiet. They'd left. I fell to the ground letting the tears i held back escape from my eyes and hit the floor. After spending atleast an hour comforting myself in the drizzeling windy cold weather, I pulled myself off the floor and held myself together as I walked back to the apartment.

I slowly pulled myself up the staires, moaning in pain with every step I toke. My whole body began to ache from the lack of food in my stomach. The last time I ate a proper meal was over a week ago. I was starving. I could hear my stomach rumble but I fought back the tears and ignored it. I ignored the pain, I ignored the agony, I ignored the fact that my body was aching and sore all over because I knew in the end It was all going to be worth it. I'll be skinny like those girls in magazines, I'll be beautiful like those runway models, I'll be perfect. I'll be happy and perfect.

I could'nt give up now, I refuse too. I've come so far and I'm so close to becoming everything I've spent my entire life wishing I was.

I finally reached the bathroom and entered it, I stood by the mirror and reached down to bathroom counter were the razor lay. I picked it up, lifting my head and looking at my reflection in the mirror. ''Look at you.. Your so ugly, so fat, so ugly, so disguisting and revolting..'' The words kept spinning around in my head so much that I started to believe it was all true. Why else would she say all those cruel things to me? ''Your so ugly, so fat, so ugly, so disguisting, so revolting, so fat, so ugly, so disguisting. You anorexic ugly dirty fucking slut. Look at you, your nothing. so fat and ugly. Nothing.'' The words kept going in my head. They wouldn't stop. It's all I could hear and soon my ears we're filled with nothing but negative things. I screamed and threw myself at the mirror, breaking it into a thousand pieces which left cuts all over my arms and legs. I immediently fell to the floor and held myself as tears started to drip from my eyes, I grabbed a piece of glass that was lay on the cold wooden floor and pressed the Sharpe edge against my skin, slowly and deeply dragging it down my upper thigh, breathing out slowly. I could see thick blood appear suddenly and watched it drip onto the tiles. I dropped the piece of glass and grabbed a towel that was hung up beside me, pulling it towards me and gently pressing it against the warm blood on my thigh.

I pulled myself off the floor and made my way into my bedroom, turning off the ligh and climbing into my bed. Another night of crying, tears, pain, hurting. It's been like this for the last 3 years. Some nights I wonder when It will end, when it will be over, when I'll be happy again. Some nights I try to accept the fact that Maybe I was made to live a life full of pain and to be alone. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the place where I could get a break from reality.. sleep.

I woke up to loud banging on my front door, I turned on my side and looked at my phone. 7 fucking am. I listened to it carry for for what seemed to be hours, I finally had enough and got out of bed. I walked down staires and sighed.

''Okay! I get it! I'm coming!'' I yelled, hoping they would hear me and calm down. I opened the door and looked up at the person standing there.

''I did'nt mean to wake you.. Um, can I come in? We need to talk.'' Troy asked.

I sighed, ''You've got five minutes, make it fast.'' I watched as Troy walked in and closed the door behind him.

''Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry about last night. I know i should of said something and I know i should of stood up for you. I did'nt mean to make you cry or make you..'' Troy glanced over at her arms. ''Cut yourself. I'm so sorry, Brie.'' he mumbled the last bit, pratically whispering.

I looked away, ''It doesn't really matter, what's done is done. The words, the cuts, They're all there. On my wrists and in my head, It's a little too late. Save your apology, it doesn't mean nothing, words don't mean nothing but you can do something for me.''

''Anything.'' Troy replied.

''Forget about me, forget about this, forget about everything. Let's go back to the way things we're before, when we we're complete strangers, you did'nt even know i existed, you did'nt care, you we're just Troy. The most popular guy in school who had everything with the head cheerleader as your girlfriend. It's better off that way.'' I held back tears as I kept my eyes on the ground.

''If that's what you want.''

''Yeah.. It's what I want and It's for the best.'' Tears began to fill my eyes, knowing i was lying to myself and holding myself back from screaming out the words i really wanted to say.

And that was it, I watched Troy look at me for what could be the last time, I could feel myself suddenly fall apart right infront of him, my fragile and delicate heart breaking into a million pieces. I fought back the tears that we're desperate to fall and just stood there. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting to hear the door open and close. I suddenly felt two strong and musclar arms wrap around me. I didn't speak, I didn't move, I didn't do anything. I just let the tears escape my eyes and let myself breathe. I was terrified that if I opened my eyes, It would go back to reality and all of what is happening would just be in my imagination.

''I'm not leaving you.'' Troy whispered gently into Gabriella's ear.

''Not now?'' I cried, stuttering a little.

''Not ever,'' He chuckled lightly, tightening his grip, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. ''You're what matters to me, You're all that matters to me. Popularity, My reputation, A scholarship, none of that is worth more than you are, Gabs. Now can I see my girl smile?'' He pulled away.

I giggled, looking up at Troy and showing a smile. A real and genuine smile. His girl, My heart almost melted at those words but I managed to keep calm and not turn into some complete loser. ''One thing, What are you going to do about Amber?'' My smile slightly faded.

''I'm going to be completely honest with her.''

''What? Are you crazy? NO YOU CAN'T.'' I yelled.

He chuckled. ''Don't worry babe, I'll protect you.'' he winked, adding sarcasm.

''This is'nt funny!'' I frowned, ''If she found out that you left her for me, well I don't know what she'd do but can we please just not tell anyone about us, just yet?''

Troy saw the fear in Gabriella's eyes and pulled her into his arms, ''Sure babe, Anything for you.'' He sighed, The one thing he hated was seeing her look so scared and worried but she was his now and he made a promise with himself that he'd protect her from any sort of danger and he was gonna stick to that.

''Thankyou, really.'' I smiled, tilting my head up and pressing my lips against his gently. I slowly smiled as the kiss got deeper and more passionate, I let my hands fall from the back of his head and wrap around his neck, i giggled as i felt him scoop me into his arms and place me onto the table, I pulled him closer and reconnected our lips, wrapping my legs around his waist and adding some tongue to the kiss, wanting more.

''Dude, should I come back later?''

I quickly pulled back from Troy and looked over at the guy who was stood by the door.

''Trey!'' I squealed, jumping down from the table and running around to the other side to give him a cuddle.

''Hey lil sis!'' He chuckled, lightly squeezing her.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked, curious.

''What do you mean? I rang you last month and told you I was coming to visit, remember sis?'' He kept his eyes on Gabriella.

I laughed, ''Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Silly me,''

Troy looked at Gabriella, the look in her eyes, it was the same fear she had when he mentioned telling her the truth about the two. Actually, It was deeper and even worse. Something wasn't right here. ''Hey there! I'm Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy.'' He held out his hand and glanced over at Trinity who was smiling right at him. He playfully winked at her only for her to giggle and looked back at Trey.

''Hey dude!'' Trey shoke hands with Troy and hugged him. ''Better be taking good care of my lil sis, yeah?''

''Of course, doing the best I can.'' He smiled as Gabriella walked over to him and stood by his side. ''Keeping her safe and protecting her,'' He put his arm around her.

''And right now, I can't complain. He's doing an amazing job.'' I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him.

''Thankyou Missy,'' Troy kissed her nose.

''Enough of the cheesy lovey stuff, you guys up for getting something to eat and maybe a party?'' Trey slightly smirked at Gabriella.

''What do you think, babe? You wanna go?'' Troy asked Gabriella.

''Actually, I'm really worn out and tired. I think I might just pass this one and head up to bed.'' I tightened my grip on Troy's hand.

''Ah, yeah man. I think we'll leave it tonight but hey, how are you long in town for?''

''For a while, Actually.''

''Awesome! Well then, I'm sure we can get together again soon.'' Troy gave Trey a hug and pulled away.

''Nice seeing you lil' sis,'' Trey hugged Gabriella and smirked to himself.

''You too, I'll see you soon.'' I smiled and sighed in relief as I watched him walk out of the door. I turned around and looked at Troy

''I'm not even gonna ask, I'll ask tomorrow. Come on babe, Let's get you to bed.'' He smiled at Gabriella.

And as usual, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes, my curtains were open as was my window, I could feel a corpse cold and bone chilling breeze fill the room, all I could hear was the sound of rain, It was so peaceful and perfectly silent, I snuggled up to my pillow and lay there for a few minutes, a million thoughts running through my mind. I turned on my side, and felt a smile appear on my face.

''Hey mister,'' I whispered in a gentle voice, leaning over to poke him repeatedly and giggling to myself.

Troy turned over on his side to the beauty, ''Hey hey hey, Stop abusing your boyfriend.'' He teased.

I laughed, ''Oh, you consider that as abuse? really? What about this,'' I grabbed a pillow and started to hit him harder with every go, giggling and smiling.

Troy looked up at the angel, her beautiful smile, her childish adorable laugh, her crazy and silly personality, that sparkle in her eyes, that brown skin that made her glow, that curvy but toned body of hers, she was perfect to him and he loved every single thing about her. Her flaws and even the little things that she hated. Everything.

''What are you starring at?'' I blushed.

''Come here,'' Troy smiled, opening his arms.

I giggled and Jumped down on the bed, I smiled as Troy pulled me in his arms. I placed my head on his chest and entwined my fingers in his. ''So what? We're just gonna do this all day?''

''If you're okay with it?'' Troy replied.

I looked up at Troy and giggled, sticking my tounge out at him and escaping his grip. ''Maybe tomorrow babyboy, I have a lot to do today.'' I kissed him gently and pulled myself off the bed.

''Where do you think you're going?''

Before I could even respond, I could feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and I watched as he pulled me back and held me down on the bed. He leaned over me and I started to giggle uncontrollably as he started to tickle me. I could barely breathe, and I couldn't even move or escape his grip.

''Trooooy.. Stop.. I can't.. Breathe!'' I squealed as he started to tickle me even more, his hands moved all over my body.

''Or what? What are you gunna do?'' Troy chuckled and calmed down on the tickling a little.

''Or else, I'll beat you up!'' I yelled at him.

He chuckled and kissed Gabriella's forehead. ''Not a chance Babygirl, You're five foot one and you weigh about as much as a bag of sugar,''

I looked up at Troy and frowned, I used those unrestiable cute innocent puppy eyes on him.

''You're so damn cute, do y'know that?'' He brushed a piece of my hair out of Gabriella's face and gently stroked her cheek, He was oblivious to anything else and was lost in her eyes.

''So I've been told,'' I giggled and pulled Troy closer, passionatly kissing him, letting all my worries fade away and just enjoying the moment.

Troy pulled away and threw a smile at Gabriella, ''Wanna grab some lunch?'' He got off the bed and held his hand out for her.

''Do they have toilets in the cafe?'' I asked.

Troy looked confused, ''Yeah?''

I know it sounded stupid for me to ask, but I could'nt eat a full meal and have it settle in my stomach. I'm already fat enough as it is, and I'm almost close to becoming Skinny and having that perfect toned body. It's just so much easier to eat and then throw it back up, No one would suspect a thing, No one would know what I'm doing and No one would think anything of it. It's been my secret for the last six years and I don't think I'm ready for anyone else to know about it. Troy especially.

An hour had passed, The couple finally arrived hand-in-hand at the crowded cafe. Gabriella adoringly smiled at Troy as he pulled out a chair for her, Being the lovely gentleman than he is. She toke her seat and watched as Troy sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He grabbed two menus and handed one over to his girl.

''You chose what you want, yet?'' Troy glanced over at Gabriella.

''Um, I think I'll just have the salad. I'm not very hungry,'' I smiled and passed the menu back to Troy who placed it on the table.

A waiter soon came over to the couple's table and left with their orders wrote down on a pad.

He smiled at Gabriella and turned to her, ''Hey.'' He pulled her closer, and connected their lips together, kissing her passionatly and softly. It wasn't long before Gabriella pulled herself away, leaving Troy frowning and only wanting more.

''Sorry darling but, Their's people watching. It's a cafe, this isn't the time or place.'' I giggled quietly and toke a sip of my water.

''So, how about my place. Tonight, 9pm.'' Troy smirked, laughing a little.

''You're unbelieveable! Keep dreaming babyboy.'' I rolled my eyes, playfully.

Before Troy could even think of a reply, The waiter walked over with their orders in his hands. He placed them on the table and set out the knives and folks out at the side of their plates for them both. Troy toke out his wallet and payed the waiter, adding a tip to the cost. He nodded at the guy as he walked away and turned back to his food. The pair ate their food. Sharing jokes, laughter and cute kisses inbetween. The two forgot the existance of all the other people in the room and acted the way two five year old's would do. Childish, Playful, Silly. Heads started to turn and eyes started to wonder but the couple we're too lost in each other's eyes to even notice, never mind care. After spending pratically their entire day in the cafe, with nothing but each other's company, they made their way out of the cafe and headed home.

~back at the apartment~

Troy's hands we're warm and soft against my skin, I could feel my heart beat get faster as his lips moved down my neck. I giggled quietly and ran my fingers through his hair, placing my hand on the back of his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently pushed me up against the wall and lifted me into his arms. I slid my tongue into his mouth, pulling him closer so our bodies we're inches apart.

''I know something fun we can do, if you're up for it.'' I whispered in his ear, seductively and ran my finger down his chest.

Troy smirked, ''Oh yeah, what's that baby?''

''Let's cuddle and watch movies!'' I said with enthusiasm, escaping his grip and giggling.

Troy frowned and turned to Gabriella, ''Damn baby, why ya gotta torture me like this?''

''Oh, I don't know. It's fun.'' I shrugged and smirked at him. ''Gimme a piggyback!''

''What's wrong with you're legs?'' he chuckled.

''My legs are tired!'' I giggled and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and tightening my grip.

''Where too, my princess?''

''To the livingroom, my prince.'' I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Troy walked into the livingroom, Gabriella jumped down from his back and threw herself on the couch, landing on a few warm and comfy blankets. She wrapped herself up in the blankets and snuggled up to a cushion on the couch whilst Troy just stood there, watching the adorable human being and smiling to himself.

He headed into the kitchen, raiding the cupboards and fridge for food to eat and he soon left the kitchen with crisps, gummy worms, chocolate chip cookies, bottle of coke and a tub of ice- cream all in his arms. He placed it on the couch and looked over at Gabriella who was barely still awake, he got on his knees and kissed her forehead softly. ''Goodnight, my angel.'' He stroked her cheek and stood up, about to head upstaires.

I cleared my throat, ''Why are you saying goodnight?'' I sat up, forcing my eyes open.

Troy turned around, ''Babe, You're nackered. We can watch a movie some other time, get some sleep for now.''

''But I'm not! look,'' I pushed the blankets off my body and stood up, throwing a smile on my face.

Troy sighed, not convinced.

''Please stay with me and watch a movie.'' I mumbled quietly.

he nodded and pulled her into his arms. ''Okay baby, What do you want to watch anyways?''

''Ever heard of the notebook?'' I blushed.

''I watched that once with my little sister, the one about Noah and Allie breaking up and they rekindle their love like years later.'' he replied.

I giggled, ''Yeah, that one.'' I opened a cabianat and pulled out the dvd case, handing it to Miles. I sat back down, pulling the blankets over myself.

Troy placed the disk in the dvd player and fast foward through all the adverts, pressing play as he finally got to the start of the movie. He sat down next to Gabriella, pulling her into his arms and leaned back. He entwined his fingers with Gabriella's and smiled as she lay her head on his chest. He didn't want to move or even speak. This moment, where they we're, the silence. It was all perfect.

Tonight was gonna be tearful but special.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

It was a Wednesday and in four days, It would be September. Summer will be over and The two lovebirds will be heading back to High school. Nothing was official for Gabriella as she left early for Summer break due to her builmia and anorexia issues but Troy had it all planned out, He was going to finish His last year at coleman high school, hoping to get a scholarship and head to university to study Law and Chemistry after he finished High school. Gabriella knew he had a great future ahead of him but when It came to herself, she wasn't so sure. She had a few options of what she wanted to do in her head but her eating disorder has always held her back from doing the things she loves and enjoys.

I stepped on the scales for the first time that week, I could feel myself shaking and panicing inside, my throat was dry, I felt so fragile and weak. I gently breathed out and slowly looked down at the number.

I was 5 stone 4 which in my mind was classed as being fat. I was fat, ugly and worthless.

I sat on the toilet and buried my head in my hands, I could feel myself tear up slightly as I groaned in disappointment, ''Not fucking good enough.'' I mumbled to myself as grabbed a razor and dragged it down my arm. I bit down on my bottom lip as a way to cope with the pain. Thinking about my body and how disguisting I looked made me feel sick. I sighed and pulled myself together.

I headed downstaires and made my way into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for a snack. My only snack for the day. I grabbed a low-fat yoagurt and peeled the lid off only too drop it on the floor as I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. I escaped the grip of the person's arms and turned around.

''Oh shit, I'm sorry babygirl.'' Troy apologized, grabbing the mop by the door and cleaning up the spilt yoguart.

''Hey, you don't have to do that..'' I replied, quietly.

''Babe, don't worry about it. It's fine.'' He carried on cleaning the yoguart up, and headed to the fridge, grabbing another yoguart, a spoon and handed it to Gabriella.

I smiled slightly, I hated being around people when I felt like this. Insecure, fragile, over-the-edge. I especially hated being around Troy. The last thing I want is to have my mood completely effect his and take out my anger on him. I peeled off the lid, scooped up a spoonful of the yoguart and ate it. As I continued to do this, I felt Troy's eyes on my body. I started to feel a little uncomfortable and awkward. I finally finished the yoguart and shoved it into the bin.

''Cute sweatshirt.'' Troy chuckled, playfully winking at Gabriella.

''Oh, this old thing? It's actually my ex-boyfriend's. He gave it to me back when we were dating and since it's quite comfy, I thought it'd be perfect to wear in bed.'' I shrugged.

''I think you'd look look alot cuter wearing one of mine though.'' Troy chuckled and smirked at Gabriella whilst he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

''Oh yeah, I bet you would.'' I playfully rolled my eyes.

''Hey, do you wanna come round to mine tonight? I invited a bunch of friends, and since it's Halloween, I thought it'd be a cool idea to watch some scary movies, get dressed up, play some games. That could of stuff.'' Troy grinned.

''Um, I don't know.. Who's gonna be there?''

''Just Trevor, Aiden, Harry, Chris, Nick Amy, Lexie, Emilia, Rosie and A few others. Come on, please baby. What's the worst that could happen?''

I half-heartdly smiled. ''I see your point.. I suppose so.''

''Is that a yes?'' Troy held back a huge grin from appearing on his face.

''Yes, I'll come.'' I giggled.

''I knew you would, it's kind of hard to resist adorable charming ways huh?'' Troy chuckled. ''Thankyou babygirl, you're amazing.'' He kissed her gently. ''I'll see you later, yeah? Come to mine around 7pm.''

I shoke my head. ''Yep. Bye babe.'' I smiled and watched Troy leave.

After spending the majority of the day being wrapped in a blanket, reading books and watching television. It was soon 6pm and time to get ready for Troy's get together at his house. I headed upstaires to the closet in my room, opened it and pulled out a pretty white dress, black jeans and a pair of comfy beige wedges. I got changed into the clothes and started on my makeup. It was soon half six and after spending twenty minutes on my makeup, despite not being satisfied. I was finally done. I scrunched up my hair with my fingers and made it to leave messy simple cute waves hanging down my back.

I arrived at Troy's house, I knocked on the door. I could feel myself shaking and toke a deep breath.

Miles opened the door. ''Hey beautiful.'' He hugged Gabriella. ''You're early.''

''Would you rather me be late?'' I smiled and stepped into his house.

''Alright alright, quit being smart with me.'' He chuckled and shut the door.

''Um, I know this is last minute and everything but could i possibly stay the night? It's just It's so lonely at my house and it'd be nice to have some other company besides my dog.'' I giggled.

Troy smiled. ''Ah babe, I want you to but there's a problem..''

''Oh, what's that?'' I looked at him.

''I don't have a couch yet, I only have these bean bags.'' Troy picked one up and showed Gabriella.

''Oh, Um..'' I bit my bottom lip.

''Which means the only option you have is to share my kingsize bed with me. It's up too you.''

I blushed. ''I don't mind.''

''Okay babe, have you not brought any spare clothes with you?'' Troy asked, looking confused.

''I'm sure you wouldn't mind lending me a sweatshirt or something to wear in bed.'' I giggled.

''Thanks for reminding me about that.'' He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, leaning in for a soft and passionate kiss.

The door bell rang twice, Troy ignored it and carried on kissing Gabriella, he couldn't nor did he want to pull himself away. He kept his arms wrapped around Gabriella's small waist, he lifted her up in his arms as she slid her tongue in his mouth and kept her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair, giggling. ''We can do this later babe. Go see whose at the door.'' She unwrapped her legs and jumped out of his arms.

Troy walked to the door and opened it, high fiving the lads as they walked past him and into the house.

To be continued..


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

It was 8pm and one hour into the Halloween party. The house was already a complete mess. Everyone was either drunk, asleep or making out with someone. I just sat there, feeling ignored and invisible to everyone, including Troy. Nobody talked to me. Nobody came over. Nobody even looked at me. It was like I wasn't there, like I was just another piece of furniture. I watched as Troy started to walk towards me and looked away, not wanting to speak or even look at him.

''You mad at me?'' Troy asked, stratching the back of his neck.

I shrugged.

''Baby, I'm sorry. It's just the guys, I haven't seen them in a long time and we got caught up in the conversation.''

''You're conversation doesn't include me?'' I glanced up at him.

''Actually, I thought you'd be with the girls. You know babe, they don't bite.'' Troy chuckled.

I looked over at the group of girls. Two of them looked out of there head's and the rest were barely even still awake. ''Yeah, I'm sure we'd have a lovely conversation.'' I replied sarcastically. ''Whatever, You're forgiven. I suppose.'' I sighed.

We both looked around as the music stopped and everyone made a circle, sitting down on the floor.

''We were just about to play truth or dare.'' Troy put his hand out. ''Come on babe, let yourself have some fun.'' He grinned.

''I guess it wouldn't hurt.'' I grabbed his hand and we both walked over to the circle, sitting down next to each other with our fingers intwined.

I stuck by Troy's side like glue, fidgeting continuesly and breathing quietly but heavily. Troy pulled me closer and I felt a hand on my back, stroking up and down gently. I felt at ease and started to slowly calm down. I looked up at Troy and showed a small smile of appreciation. I was in aw as he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

''Just breathe, baby.'' he whispered in my ear.

''Guys, are we gonna play the game or what?'' Aiden yelled, over the talking and laughing.

''YES! everyone shut the fuck up!'' Rosie replied in an annoyed tone.

''Let the games begin.'' Aiden chuckled, grinning to himself as he spun the bottle and looked up as it landed on me. ''Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella is it? Gabriella, truth or dare?''

''Oh um, dare.'' I replied quitely.

''Oh oh! I have the perfect dare for her!'' Amy yelled, ''I dare you to make out with Harry. He has the biggest crush on you and I'm sure you'll be making him happy.'' She giggled and smirked at me.

''What the fuck Amy? I said she was beautiful, I never said anything about a crush.'' Harry yelled in an angry tone.

''Thank you Harry, but I think i'll pass on that dare.''

''Pass?'' Amy laughed. ''You can't pass on a dare sweetheart, have you never played this game before? a meaningless kiss isn't going to hurt anyone, challenge yourself.'' she smirked at me.

I looked over at Troy who smiled and shrugged at me. I sighed and headed over to Harry, he stood up and smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and leaning in for a kiss. He slid his tongue in my mouth and deepened the kiss. I could hear everyone cheering and shouting for us to go further. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head back as I could feel his lips move down to my neck, he grabbed my arse with both of his hands.

''Okay man, I think that's enough!'' Troy pulled us apart.

''I don't think it is for everyone else.'' He chuckled.

''The dare was to kiss her, not to fucking touch her up. Not cool man, at all.''

''Oh really? well let's see if it was enough for her.'' Harry pushed me against the wall and forcefully kissed me. ''You want more baby? is this enough for you?'' he pulled my legs around his waist and sucked on my neck.

''Harry, No.. Please stop!'' I felt tears in my eyes and tried to push him away.

''You heard her.'' Troy pulled him off me and punched him angrily, kicking him in the stomach several times as he was on the floor and spit on his face as he lay there in agony. ''DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!''

I felt tears escape my eyes and stood there looking at this monster that i loved and meant everything to me, a monster that wasn't the guy i felt safe and protected around, a monster that wasn't the boy i fell in love with. I felt my heart slowly crumble and let the tears fall. I ran out of the house and had no intentions of ever going back.

(AN) I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best and as I am currently very busy with everything, a new chapter will be out every month. I will try my best to make the next chapter much more interesting and as this chapter is extremely short, Chapter 7 will be out sometime this weekend! Thank you and I appreciate reviews :)


	8. Chapter 7

Troy opened the door and stepped into the house.

''Gabriella? baby?'' he yelled.

Troy headed into the kitchen, searching and looking for the brunette beauty, he continuesly called out her name and walked upstaires only to hear a noise coming from her bedroom, he leaned against the door and smiled as he spotted the angel snuggled up in bed, wearing nothing but a low cut top and underwear, wrapped in blankets and fast asleep. He quietly walked over to her, kneeled down by the side of her bed and just watched as she lay there peacefully. He felt his heart break as he slowly lifted up the blanket and noticed scars covering her legs, thighs, stomach and arms.

''Baby..'' He whispered, sighing to himself.

''Troy?'' I gently replied as I turned on my lamp and rubbed my eyes.

''Hey, sleepyhead.'' Troy placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, smiling at her.

I turned away from Troy and pushed his hand away. ''W..what are you doing here? h..h..how did you get in my house? Last night..''

''Last night was crazy okay. All I saw was Harry's hands all over you and I flipped. I got jealous but baby, I never wanted to make you mad. You've got to understand how watching that made me feel.''

''The thing is, I don't. The way you acted last night scared me Miles. I just saw this side of you that was violent and dangerous and I didn't like it. You're supposed to make me feel safe and protected but last night.. you failed at doing that and did the oppisite.'' I sighed and avoided eye contact.

''You didn't exactly try pull me away or scream for me to stop, Brie.''

''Yeah because I didn't think I needed to for you to realize that what you we're doing was wrong.'' I sat up in my bed, wrapping the blanket around my body. ''I just need time, Troy... please'' I sighed.

''I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you.'' Troy replied.

Tears began to fill my eyes, ''I just want to feel safe around, protected and happy and content. If you can do that to one of your ''friends'' what more damage can you do to someone such as...me.''

''Don't Gabriella. Just don't. I would NEVER touch you in that way or harm you or abuse you. Do you not get it? you mean the whole world to me and you're just everything I want and I love you.''

''I don't know, Troy...'' I looked down.

''Please, just one more chance.'' Troy eyes cried for forgiveness.

I slowly looked up at Troy, running my hand through his hair. I leaned down and in for an embrace. ''Don't ever scare me that like again.'' I spoke gently.

Troy sighed, reliefed. ''Never. I promise.'' he pulled her closer and tightened the hug.

The two kissed and it soon turned into a makeout session. Troy scopped Gabriella into his arms and lay her on the bed, climbing ontop of her and began to kiss down her neck. Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer and giving him a gentle kiss. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they were inturrupted by a knock on the door. The two jumped up from the bed and Gabriella made her way to the door to see a very familiar face.

''Gabsy!'' Mia yelled from the other side of the hallway and rushed over to give her a hug. ''I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my brother being in the hospital. How are you doing?''

''Your brother's in the hospital? and I'm good. Yeah.'' I looked around and spotted Troy sat on my bed. ''She doesn't bite, babe.''

''Who are y-'' Mia was interrupted.

''Hey.. Mia.'' Troy nodded and smiled.

''Troy Bolton, I never knew you we're friends with my girl.'' Mia folded her arms and looked over at Gabriella.

''You haven't told her?'' Troy asked.

''I never really got the chance too. Um, Me and Troy are a couple. We're dating.'' I smiled.

''Damn how much did I miss.'' Mia giggled. ''Congratulations Gabs! as long as your happy and content, that's all that matters to me.''

I looked over at Troy and smiled softly. ''I really am. Thank you Mia.'' I hugged Mia and giggled.

''I was just about to go to Moi's for a bite to eat, do you guys wanna join me?''

''Um, yeah sure why not. You okay with that babe?'' I looked at Troy.

''Of course babygirl.'' he smiled and entwined his fingers with Gabriella's whilst kissing her forehead softly.

Everything was perfect, it was like nothing could possibly go wrong..


	9. Chapter 8

Gabriella smiled as she sat by the pool and watched as the kids played in the water, smiling and laughing.

I remember feeling that free, secure, happy. I missed that feeling. I craved that feeling. To feel loved. To feel important. To

feel cared for. To feel special. To feel geniuenly happy without a care or worry in the world. What happened to being innocent and pure? my childhood was stolen from me and replaced with Anorexia, Bulimia, Bipolar and depression. So many disorders that have ruined my life. I had turned into this fucked up selfish mess. One huge mistake. That's all I am. A mistake. An accident.

Gabriella sighed and pushed back anymore negative thoughts that we're about to form in her head. She pulled up her bag onto her lap and digged in to feel a small box that contained tablets. Tablets to control her depression. Anti-depressants. She slid one small orange tablet onto her hand and threw it into her mouth, removing the tase with a gulp of cold water. She smiled as she felt two strong musclaine arms wrap around her and instantly felt calmer. Troy sat down beside the brunette beauty and wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he gently kissed her temple. Gabriella shot a smile at him. A weak but soft one. A grateful and heart-warming smile.

''Hey..'' Troy spoke softly, almost whispering. ''You okay?''

''Uh what.. yeah yeah I'm fine.'' I reply, turning my attention back on the kids by the pool.

Troy turned his head and soon picked up on what Gabriella was looking at and distracted by. He smiled.

''Be careful there, you could be mistaken for a pedophile.'' he chuckles lightly.

Gabriella giggles and shakes her head.

''You got any brother's or sister's babe?''

''I had a sister.''

''Oh.'' Troy frowns. ''What happened to her?''

''She was killed.. by my mother. Abortion. She was 28 weeks old. Ebony.'' I can feel my heart ache just thinking about it as I hold back the tears.

''I'm sorry babe..'' he whispered, taking Gabriella's hand and entwining their fingers.

She shake's her head. ''It's not your fault..''

''look, I know abortion is never the option but your mother was on drugs, your dad had left and there was only you. Did you really want Ebony to be brought up into that sort of enviorment?''

''I could've taken care of her. that was my little sister that she killed. My little sister that meant the world to me before even developing properly. My mother toke away the last part of me that was left. Ebony was my reason for holding on and now that's she gone..'' I feel a hurricane of tears flow down my cheeks. I can barely finish my sentence.

''Don't you even say that you have nothing to hold on for, ok? you have me. I need you. You can hold on for me because I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not anytime soon. Not ever.'' Troy pulls her into his arms, wiping away her last few tears and continues to hold her until she stops crying. He feels her lips on his cheek and smiles as he pulls away.

''Thank you.'' she whisperes softly.

He smiles at her. ''My pleasure.'' he takes her hand, pulling her up and wraps an arm around her. Looking down at her with a reasurring smile on his face. ''Hey Brie?''

''What is it?''

''Well, I understand if you think it's a little too early for this but my parents know about you and they've been wanting to invite you over for dinner for a while now. I put it off because I was unsure of.. us but now that everything's clear. I thought maybe you'd want to come? what you say then?''

Gabriella giggled and nodded. ''I'd love too.''

''Great!'' he chuckles. ''Dinner's at 6:30pm tonight so I'll pick you up around 6?''

''Maybe I could get ready at yours? it'll save us alot of time. My make up and clothes are just upstaires.''

''Um yeah sure of course, that's cool with me!''

''Thanks!'' she smiled. ''Let me just go grab my stuff.''

Time had flown by and it was already 5:50pm at Troy's apartment. Gabriella was still getting ready in the bathroom whilst Troy was done and waiting for her on the couch downstaires as he watched basketball on TV. Gabriella did the final touches of her look for the night before finally walking out of the bathroom and heading downstaires to see a very relaxed happy Troy.

Troy's jaw dropped as he looked over his shoulder. Gabriella was dressed in a sleek tight black mini dress that showed a good view of her clevage and showed her skinny tanned legs along with her back being revealed leaving little to the imagination. She wore a dark shade of red lipstick and finished the look off with beige sparkly heels. Troy was speechless which made Gabriella giggle and grin slightly. She grabbed his hand and they headed out to the car.

''The dress is.. ni ni ni nice.'' he stuttered as he finally got his words out of his mouth.

''It's all for you.'' Gabriella whisperes in a gentle tone.

Troy can't help but smirk a little. ''Leaving little to the imagination though, aren't we?''

''That's the idea, babe.'' she laughs.

Showing so much flesh and revealing so much to Troy makes me sick to my stomach. I bet he's looking at my legs and arms thinking I'm as fat as a whale. He's too nice to say anything, though. I breathe in and hold in my stomach. I fiddle and pull my dress down so it covers most of my hideous fat legs and thighs. I wrap a cardigan around my shoulders, hiding my disgusting arms. I feel Troy's eyes on me as we stop at a red light and start to feel consinous, insecure, uncomfortable. My heart almost jumps out of my chest as he puts his hand on my thigh. I push his hand away and look out of the window, crossing my legs and moving my body away from him. I hear him sigh. His disappointment. I take his hand in mine and smile to myself as we sit in silence until we arrive.

''I'm sorry about the hand babe. It wasn't meant in a sexual way or well maybe it was but I would never force you to do things you're not comfortable doing. You know that right?'' he lifted up my chin, kissing me passionately.

''I never said I wasn't comfortable.''

''What's the problem then? why did you move my hand?''

''Nothing.. well, I'm just not sure if I'm 100% ready to go all the way. I'm only 17 and we've only been dating for just over a month. Meeting your parents is one thing but sleeping with you is a totally different thing so let's not rush. Ok?'' Gabriella looks at Troy and smiles.

Troy puts his hands in the air, ''No rush.'' he smiles and leans closer to give Gabriella a kiss. ''I'm a patient person.''

Gabriella giggles as she takes his hand ''Hm, I bet you are.'' they climb out of the car and walk into his parents house.

''GABRIELLA!'' a tall blonde tanned woman runs towards Gabriella with open arms, beaming as they hug. ''It's so good to finally meet you!'' she grins.

Gabriella smiles, nervously. ''You too, Mrs Bolton.''

I soon calmed down as I felt a hand on my back. All my nerves had disappeared as I looked back to see Troy smiling directly at me.

''Thank you.'' I mouthed the words at Troy with a soft smile.

''Shall we eat? the food is all ready and waiting to be eaten! Gabriella, do you like chicken and vegtables?'' she asks.

''You're in luck, they're my favorite foods!'' she smiles.

''Ah that's great!'' she replies as she starts to put food onto my plate. ''So Gabriella, Troy tells us you go to the same high school as him?''

''Coleman high school. Yes miss.'' she takes a bite of her chicken.

''That's interesting and what is it that you'd like to do when you leave? What colleges or universities do you have your eyes on?'' she asks, curious.

''I'm not so sure about that or even about going to university at all. The costs are so high and well, I think I've had enough of the whole educating thing.''

''Ohhh. Can you mother not afford the university that you may like to apply too?''

''Um, I haven't spoken to my mother for five years actually. I don't live with her and we don't keep in touch, Mrs Bolton.''

''Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that. Troy will be attending the columbia university in New York later this year.'' she smiles, proud and happy as any mother would be.

Gabriella's heart drops into her stomach as she hear's his mother's words 'New York' repeat over and over again in her head. ''He's a smart boy.'' she forces a smile upon her face and takes her last bite out of her chicken before pushing away the rest and standing up. ''Please excuse me.'' she says before walking to the door and stepping outside to finally breathe in and out slowly. Letting the tears fall freely down her cheek.

After several minutes, Troy's dad, David appears at the door and lights a cigarette. He notices that Gabriella is crying and closes the door behind him. ''Love can go the distance.''

Gabriella shakes away her worries for a moment and looks over at David. ''Excuse me?''

''Love can go the distance. I assume your upset over Troy's leaving and going to New York later in the year well, love can go the distance. It might be hard and a struggle but if you love my son as you look like you do then it's worth it.''

she laughs, ''Yeah and he wouldn't fall for some hot blonde airhead cheerleader whilst he's there and replace me will he not?'' I reply sarcastically.

''I know my son and although he rarely ever actually falls for a girl, I do know that when he falls in love, he stays faithful, he's loyal and he'll fight for that one special girl. Who knows, it could be you next.'' he shrugs.

Gabriella slightly smiles. ''I care about your son. Please make sure your wife also knows that.''

David nods and smiles at her before he puts out his cig and heads back inside.

''Hey! there you are!'' Troy shouted.

''Yep, here I am. I'm sorry babe but I'm not feeling very well, can you take me home?''

''Home? but I haven't given you your surprise yet.''

she raised her eyebrow, ''Surprise?''

The excitement and butterflies are all I feel, I love surprises..


	10. Chapter 9

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I was beaming in excitement.  
I was squealing like a little child.  
I was smiling like an idiot.

Gabriella had her eyes closed as Troy held her hand and led her into the dining room.

''No peaking!'' Troy said in a serious tone.

I giggled, nodding and continuing to walk with my eyes closed.

''Okay..'' Troy closed the door as they entered the dining room and stood behind Gabriella, putting his hands over her eyes. ''3...2...1...'' Troy removed his hands. ''Look.''

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and layed her eyes on a white fluffy teddy bear and a red rose infront of her. She quickly threw her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him, hugging him tightly as a smiled appeared on her face.

''You are the cutest!'' I smiled as I picked up the teddy bear. I noticed a white card and started to open it.

_Gabriella Louise Montez_

_1 ticket for Lake District_

_24 Mundo road_

_August 26th 2012 - August 29th 2012_

''What...but...how...this...'' I kept stuttering as I found it hard to get my words out.

Troy chuckled. ''A break is definitely what you could use right now. Me and you. Nothing else. No one else. No drama just the company of one another in a peaceful quiet beautiful town.''

''I like the sound of that.'' I smiled. ''Thank you.'' I whispered softly as I hugged him.

''I should think you'd be packing right away, you know, with you being a girl and everything.'' Troy laughed.

''Sssh you.'' I glared at him and giggled. ''I will see you later.''

Troy gave Gabriella a peck on the lips and headed out, leaving her with a busy night ahead of her.

Gabriella made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She pulled out a suitecase and began to throw things into it. Clothes, pyjamas, make up, pills, razors, accessories, blankets. She zipped up the suitecase and lifted it up, taking it downstaires and placing it in the living room. She sat down on the sofa and flicked through the channels on the TV but she felt sleepy and soon found herself dozing off.

**_2 hours later..._**

I woke up to find myself shaking, tears streaming down my face and Troy holding me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. It was just a nightmare. Trey being here, his hands all over my body, his attempt to rape me was all a nightmare. For a moment I opened my eyes but it wasn't long before I closed them again to hide the tears. I slowly breathed in and out. Taking in everything that just happened. My heart was racing, beating so fast that I felt it was gonna explode any moment. I cried, sobbed, screamed like a baby. I could feel Troy's arms tighten around me before I pushed them away.

I didn't want him to see me like this. So vulnerable and fragile. I didn't want him to leave me or let me go either though. I finally turned around and layed my eyes on him. I tried to stay strong but it was pointless. I broke down in tears again and this time as Troy pulled me into his arms, I didn't push him away. We sat there in silence for an hour before I finally pulled away.

''I just came in and found you screaming, shaking, crying..''

''Nightmare... I'm so sorry. Maybe this was all wrong..''

''What do you mean?''

''You, getting involved with a girl like me. I'm fucked up Troy. You'd be better off without me.''

''Don't say that, babe.''

''But it's true. In the end, all I'll end up doing is tearing you down and making you as fucked up as I am and I can't do that... not to someone I care about.''

''Gabriella, just stop alright? Nothing you can say can change the way I feel about you. We already had this discussion. I'm with you until the end.''

''But I don't wanna hurt you..'' tears began to form in my eyes.

''I'm a big boy, I can handle it.'' Troy gently toke Gabriella's hands and looked her in the eyes. ''I love you.''

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. ''I think, I think I love you too..''

''Always here, babe.'' Troy passionately kissed Gabriella.

I giggled through the kiss, sliding my tongue into Troy's mouth and slowly running my hands up his shirt. I gently pushed him onto the sofa and got on his lap. I giggled as I felt his mouth on my neck and pulled his shirt off. My legs around his waist, his hands on my thighs, the butterflies in my stomach. I ran my hands down his chest as he began to unbutton my shirt. A part of me knew it was wrong but I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him, I needed him, I craved for him. I lay back as his tongue moved down my stomach and watched as he crawled on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and quietly moaned. I felt myself breathing faster as he removed my leggings and began to softly kiss my thighs. I started to get flashbacks. I screamed as I saw Trey's face and moved away, pulling my legs up to my chest and holding myself. The tears appeared.

''Please don't hurt me..'' I cried.

Troy sighed and moved closer to Gabriella. ''Baby, calm down. No one's gonna hurt you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought you we're ready.''

''It's not your fault.. It's Trey.''

''Trey? You're brother?''

I gently shoke my head, looking down. ''Troy... he raped me.''

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10

''I remember it like it was just yesterday. The abuse, the cries, the pain, the night. It was the month after my parents had got divorced and separated.

I remember Trey being my rock and my strength and he was my best friend. I trusted him and then, one night he just lost it. I cried and screamed and it was like not a single soul could hear me. Nobody came or helped me. Trey just laughed and ever since that day, I haven't been the same. I died a long time ago.''

Troy sighed and tightened his knuckles before standing up and making his way to the door.

Gabriella quickly grabbed his hand.

''As much as I know you probably want to rip his head off. I just need you to stay with me and hold me. Please, Troy.''

''You expect me to just leave it and not do a single thing about it? Gabriella, he raped you!''

''This isn't your problem, Troy.''

''You're my girlfriend so technically, it is, Gabby. Don't you want to see him get punished and pay for what he did? Or are you willing to just let him walk away?''

''It's not like that, alright. I'm just so tired of fighting and struggling and hating. With my eating disorder and my depression and everything else that has made my life hell. I'm tired of being miserable and living in the past. I just want it to stop.''

''And it will, once I'm done with him.''

''Troy, stop! You bashing his face in isn't going to help or change anything. You really think it's going to make you feel any better? If anything, it's just going to get you hurt. Baby, please just think about what you're doing and the consequences.''

Troy looked down at Gabriella, pulling his hand away. ''You're worth it.'' he whispered as he walked out of the room.

''TROY!'' hot, angry tears flew down my cheeks. I jumped off the bed and chased after him. I grabbed his arm as I caught up with him. ''Baby, don't do this.''

Troy turned to Gabriella and cupped her face in his hands as placed a gentle kiss on her lips. ''I love you, so much. No matter what happens, okay?''

''What is that supposed to mean? Hey,'' Troy looked away. ''hey, look at me. Look at me. Are you breaking up with me?'' I shoke my head, wiping away tears that rolled down my face.

''Of course not!'' Troy held Gabriella close, wiping away her tears. ''I'm just not sure what's gonna happen to me, after this.'' Troy began to carry on walking.

It toke Gabriella only a few seconds to realize what Troy meant by his words.

''Are you fucking insane? I'm not letting you risk your life for me!'' I fumed.''Troy, please just stop this.'' I sobbed. ''If you do this, you've lost me!'' I yelled.

Troy stopped. He turned around and saw the girl he loved fall apart in front of him. He walked back to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms, embracing her whilst stroking her hair. ''I'm so sorry. Baby, don't cry.''

''Please don't ever scare me like that again..'' I softly whispered.

''Never.. but I just feel the need to protect you from anything bad. Try to understand.'' Troy softly kissed Gabriella's forehead.

''I do, I do. But violence is not the answer nor ever will be.''

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toe's to give Troy a kiss. The two stood there in silence for what felt like hours, taking in each other's scent and calming down. The tears from Gabriella's cheeks had disappeared as did the anger in Troy's body. The two sat down on the grass, in the shade, under a tree. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder as he placed his hand on her back, softly rubbing it. Troy looked down at Gabriella. He knew that a part of her was still hurt and scared over what happened before. He sighed and toke her hands in his, making Gabriella look directly at him.

''You mean everything, Gabriella Montez.''

''Wise words, Mr Bolton.'' I giggled.

''Ouch.'' Troy put his hand on his heart, pretending to be insulted.

''You're cute.'' Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes.

''Cute, funny, smart, pretty amazing.'' Troy nodded and smirked.

''And an idiot.'' Gabriella mumbled, giggling.

''Hey hey, wanna repeat that?''

''No no, it's fine.'' Gabriella smiled, sticking her tongue out at Troy.

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist and started to tickle her. She started to giggle uncontrollably and lost all energy to fight Troy. She squirmed as he continued to tickle her. He picked her up and laughed as she tried to escape his grasp. She hit his chest over and over again but soon gave in and cuddled up to him as she lay in his arms.

''Fail.'' Troy chuckled.

I frowned. ''You're such a bully... but don't worry, I'll get you back for that. The games not over just yet.''

''Oh, don't worry baby. The games only just begun.'' Troy smirked.

The next few days were hectic for the couple. Booking, packing, sorting everything out for the vacation. They barely saw each other which made the two even more excited to get away and spend their time in each other's company. No drama or worries, just love.

Gabriella yawned and stretched her arms out as she was woken by a her phone ringing. She reached over to turn on her lamp next to her bed and grabbed her phone, cuddling back up in bed and answering.

''Hello?''

''Baby girl! Sorry if I just woke you,''

''Hey!'' I smiled, speaking in a sleepy voice. ''Aw no, it's fine.'' I yawned, turning on my side. ''I miss you.''

''Well, I'm not far. You could come and say hi.''

''Yeah, I'm really going to travel 8 mile to see you at 3 in the morning.'' I said, adding sarcasm to the comment.

''Who said you have to do that? I am a little chilly and cold out here. I could do with a cuddle.''

Gabriella looked around, confused. She got out of bed and walked to her balcony door. She opened it and saw Troy stood there, in a T-shirt and shorts. She put her face in her hand and giggled. ''You're crazy, wildcat.'' She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood in her underwear.

''Morning to you too, beautiful.'' Troy smiled as he greeted her with a kiss.

Gabriella pulled Troy inside and climbed back in bed as Troy sat at the end of the bed. ''What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you were picking me up early morning today.''

''Well, I got lonely and I couldn't sleep.''

''Oh really?''

''That, and I missed you.''

I smiled and lifted up the duvet. ''Come here.''

Troy climbed into bed and lay next to Gabriella. She climbed on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. ''Poor baby, you're so cold.'' Their eyes locked and suddenly she felt her heart start to beat faster. Troy toke her hands and entwined their fingers. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt her hands move down to Troy's shirt, she began to unbutton it as he placed his hands on her waist. She slipped off his shorts, tossing them on the floor. And did the same with his boxers. ''You're all mine tonight.'' she quietly whispered in his ear. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her neck and rolled over so he now on top of her. He unhooked her bra. His warm breath against Gabriella's skin made her go weak in the knees. He kissed her right from her lips, to her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs right down to her ankles and back up again. She pulled his mouth back up to hers and felt his hands all over her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and heard herself moan loudly as he filled her completely. He kept it at a slow and gentle pace for her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as he picked up his pace and got faster, he soon collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

''I didn't plan for that to happen.'' Troy looked over at Gabriella.

''It's okay.'' I smiled. ''I don't regret it.''

''Good, I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do.''

''Troy, sssh.'' I placed my finger against his mouth. ''I did it because I'm in love with you. Nobody forced me to do anything, It was my choice and I don't regret any of it.''

Troy chuckled, ''sorry''

''Okay, we should really get some sleep now.'' I giggled.

''Hey, Brie?''

''Yeah?'' I replied as I placed my head on his chest and cuddled up to him.

''I love you.''

I smiled. ''I love you too, Troy.''

''Sweet dreams, beautiful.'' He whispered before turning off the light, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling the duvet over the two.


	12. Chapter 11

It was around seven thirty in the morning. Troy turned on the radio in the kitchen and placed two pancakes into a pan. As one side cooked he got out Gabriella's favorite pancake toppings. Maple Syrup and treacle. He smiled to himself, she was still a child in ways and he loved that about her. He flipped over the pancakes and was just getting out plates when his favorite girl appeared in the kitchen.

''Morning,'' I smiled, yawning.

''Morning beautiful, I made you pancakes. Thought you'd be hungry.'' Troy replied, placing the pancakes on the plate.

''Aw.'' I smiled. ''Mmmm, they smell good.'' I replied, sitting down at the counter.

Troy chuckled. ''Yes, they do. Sleep well?''

''No! You snore like a pig,'' I frowned, leaning over and poking Troy.

Troy laughed at her reply. ''My bad,'' he handed her the plate.

He smiled at the perfect angel in front of him. He watched as she was drawing love hearts and smiles into her pancake with chocolate sauce. He chuckled and toke a seat next to her.

''Ugh, how can you eat that plain?'' I stared at his pancake.

''How can you eat that with all that crap covering it?'' he chuckled, taking a bite out of his pancake.

I frowned, sticking my tongue out at Troy. ''It makes the pancake more delicious to eat,'' I smiled. ''What time are we leaving anyway?''

''Around eight thirty,'' Troy looked down at his watch. ''So, 50 minutes.''

''I should finish packing,'' I quickly gave Troy a peck on the lips.

''Need some help babe?''

''If you don't mind?''

''Course not,'' Troy followed her into the bedroom.

20 minutes had soon passed. The couple had finished packing. Gabriella was in the bathroom getting ready while Troy stood by the doorway, admiring her beauty. He smirked and watched as the godess fixed her hair. Blushing and giggling to herself. Troy walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing a smile upon her face. She felt her stomach do somersaults as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She slowly turned around only for Troy to greet her with a passionate kiss. She giggled as Troy lifted her up onto the bathroom counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Butterflies quickly formed in her stomach as she felt his hands move up her thighs. She pulled away and just softly ran her fingers through his hair as their eyes locked. Troy's eyes were a light blue, like the ocean. Which she loved. She gave him a little hug before he lifted her off the counter and toke her hand.

I raised an eyebrow.

''Later, baby girl. We really should leave now so we can get the keys to the room as early as possible.''

I squealed and jumped up and down in excitement, ''how long will the car journey be?''

Troy chuckled, ''Shouldn't be more than 2 hours, you want to go wait in the car and I'll get the stuff.''

I pursed my lips and nodded, ''Sure.'' I smiled and left the bathroom.

Gabriella chewed on bubblegum as she put her feet up and cuddled up to her pillow. She kept quiet for most of the journey, looking out of the window and enjoying the sight of the beautiful country side. Their was nothing but love in her eyes as she lay them on the bright viridescent never ending hills, the sparkling calm beautiful lakes, the angelic florescent forest, the breath taking scenery which left her in complete awe. Ever since she was a little girl, Gabriella had a love and fasanaction for nature. She loved exploring, camp fires, stargazing, travelling, adventures, making memories. That pine scented air, that peaceful atmosphere, that magnificant scenery. Everything about it was just perfect. She felt her heart flutter and beam with happiness just thinking about it. Her thoughts were inturupted and she was brought back down to earth as she heard a familiar voice.

''How about some music?'' Troy asked, breaking the silence.

''If you want,'' I replied with a smile, continuing to look out of the window.

Troy sighed and turned on the radio. Gabriella's attention was soon caught as she turned around and squealed and screamed as if she had just won the lottery which made Troy's heart jump.

''THIS IS MY JAM!'' Gabriella beamed. ''YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM, THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON, I CAN'T SLEEP, LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK. MY HEART STOPS WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME, JUST ONE TOUCH NOW BABY, I BELIEVE, THIS IS REAL, SO TAKE A CHANCE AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK.'' I giggled as I sang along at the top of my lungs.

''Ouch gabby, my ears!'' Troy laughed.

''Did I hurt them? aw poor baby,'' I stuck my tongue out and replied with an evil laugh.

''Watch it missy,'' Troy replied in a serious tone.

''Sorry baby, I love you.'' I replied in a playfully tone, giggling and folding my arms.

''Would you look at that,'' Troy pointed out of the window.

The sun was rising and shone like a million little diamonds as it hit the surface of the ocean over looking the beach. Troy pulled up at the side of the road and the two climbed out of the car, walking over onto the beach and sitting down on the brown sparkling sand.

''I think I'm in love,''

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella, ''I'm still you're number one place though, right?''

''I don't know babe, tough competition you got there,'' I giggled and softly kissed him. ''Of course you are. I love you so much, Troy. I'm so glad you came into my life,''

''Never leaving, baby girl.'' Troy stroked her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. ''I love you,''

''Troy?'' I looked up.

''Yeah beautiful?''

''Can I ask you something?'' I looked down at my fingers, and fiddled with my top.

''Anything,''

''When we go back to School, nothing is gonna change between us, right? This isn't just a summer fling?''

''Of course not, I'm with you until the end. Even if that means losing my popularity and ruining my reputation.''

''I don't wanna ruin your reputation,''

''Babe, no! You won't, I just mean that you're more important than any of it,''

''So, you're not just gonna go back to being that ladies man and popular jock that everyone worships,''

''That was never even me to begin with. The students made me out to be that guy but that was someone else, a guy that I never was and personally hated,''

I giggled, ''Okay, I believe you. Don't let me down, wildcat.''

''Never. Hey gabs?''

''Yeah?''

''Forever,''

I smiled, ''Forever.''

An hour later, the couple finally arrived at their destination. They stepped into their cabin, the warmth wrapped itself around the two. They both smiled as they explored the small place. The cabin was tiny, cute, lovely and inviting. The bedroom was decorated with petal and roses that lingered on the floor. The living room included a fire place as well as a soft leather couch and a fluffy carpet. Candles and a tub of red wine stood in the bathtub in a bucket of ice. Gabriella knew she was in heaven while Troy didn't understand her amazement, no surprise there. He's a boy.

I walked back into the living room where Troy sat down, ''This place is heart stopping beautiful.''

''Love me?'' Troy chuckled.

''Very much.'' I giggled, ''Let's unpack and get out there!''

''Seriously? babe, we only just got here. Let a guy chill,''

''You've had all summer to ''chill'', were only here for the weekend! Can we please make the most of it?'' I sighed.

''Ugh, women!'' Troy groaned, getting up and following Gabriella.

I giggled, ''Thank you,''

After the two had unpacked, they sat in the living room by the fireplace, playing games.

''Okay, would you rather, eat 5 spiders or kiss a slug?''

I pulled a face, giggling. ''ew, both are so gross!'' I put my hands over my mouth, ''but, I would have to go with kissing a slug.''

Troy chuckled, ''Check you, not afraid to try things,''

''Me next!'' I smiled. ''Would you rather find true love or 10 million dollars?''

''Well, I have already found true love so I'd happily take the 10 million dollars too,''

I smiled, ''You're cute.''

''You're cuter,''

''Let's play truth or dare!'' I asked.

''Alright, um, truth.''

''Is it true that you once got a girl pregnant?''

''What?! who the hell told you that?'' Troy looked at Gabriella, speechless.

I giggled, ''There was a rumor at school, a while ago.''

''Oh. Definitely not true! Imagine me, being a dad, at 18 years old''

I shrugged, ''It happens,''

''It won't for me. My focus in now just on finishing High School and then going to university, My plans don't involve kids,''

I smiled, ''You're turn,''

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare,''

''Yes!'' Troy chuckled, ''I dare you to go outside and scream, Troy is amazing in bed at the top of your lungs.''

''Never, ever, ever, ever, ever. Please stop thinking with your penis for one second,''

Troy frowned, ''Fine. Go outside and scream, I love Troy.''

''Much better,'' I smiled and stood up, heading outside. ''I LOVE TROY BOLTON.'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. I giggled and walked back inside. ''Happy?''

''Very,'' Troy smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist and laying a kiss on her lips.

Gabriella suddenly felt her eye sight go blurry, she held onto Troy as she started feeling dizzy, she quickly hit the floor in the blink of an eye...


	13. Chapter 12

Everything was a blur. Where was I, how did I get here, what happened. These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I opened my eyes. I gazed around the room and panicked as I quickly realized there was no sign of Troy. I stummbled out of bed and walked to the doorway, sticking my head around the corner. I was in a hospital. There were doctors and nurses scattered throughout the hallway but still no sign of Troy. The one person I wanted and needed. I felt tears form in my eyes as the result of feeling alone, scared, confused. I slowly walked back to the bed, sitting down and pulling out each wire that was attached to my arms one by one. The pain was excruciating but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I suddenly felt someone's presence enter the room. I looked and sighed in relief as Troy greeted me with a gentle hug.

''You're here,'' I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling at his embrace. ''What happened?'' I asked, quitely.

''You fainted, Brie. Man, I thought I had lost you for a second,''

''What did the doctors say?''

''They said it can be expected when under a lot of pressure and stress,''

I gulped, ''Oh.''

''Brie, when's the last time you ate something?'' Troy asked, suspicious.

''I don't remember, like 2 days ago?''

Troy sighed and looked at the petite brunette, concerned. ''Baby, you need to eat more.''

I rolled my eyes, ''Easier said than done, Troy.''

''Okay, let me rephrase that, you need help, Gabriella.''

''Can we please just not talk about this now?''

''Gabriella, I love you. But,'' Troy didn't have time to finish his plea as he was inturupted.

''Miss Montez, we have had a look at everything, and you are absolutely fine. I would however, take it easy for the next few weeks, you're collapse was caused by stress.''

I shot a half hearted smile at the doctor, ''Oh, thank god!'' I sighed in relief, although I knew the truth.

''And with all of that, your free to go, Miss Montez.''

The car ride home was long, silent, and awkward. The couple barley acknowledged each other and although sat next to each other, might aswell had been on the other side of the world from each other. Gabriella sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands being used as her pillow, helping her to get comfortable and cosy as she lay her head against the window. Troy sat slouched back, one hand on the wheel, the other occasionally hung out of the window as he puffed on a cigarette. The tension between the pair began to surface and as they arrived back at the cabin, it didn't get better, only worse. There were no words spoken, but the vibe in the air was hatred, pure hatred. This tore Gabriella's heart into thousands of tiny little pieces. More than anything, she just wanted Troy to hold her in his arms but that wasn't going to happen. As they started to scream and shout at each other, Troy raised his voice. Gabriella collapsed to the floor in floods of tears. She stayed in that spot until she heard a door slam. Troy had left the room.

Troy woke up in the middle of the night to find himself alone. He slowly sat up, yawning as he fumbled around for his phone. 4:26am. He turned on the lamp at the side of the bed and looked to his right where Gabriella should have been lay but, there was no sign of her. The bed was empty. Thoughts of the previous night shot through his mind. The way he screamed, yelled, shouted at her. The way he treated her. He burried his head in his hands but suddenly heard a noise coming from the hallway. He kept quiet as he began to walk towards the door. The door was open just enough for Troy to catch a climpse of Gabriella as she sat on the windowsil, mumbling to someone via phone, wearing only his shirt. She had her knees tucked right up to her chest and one arm wrapped around them. Her legs were completely covered in scars and cuts. It almost looked like she had been attacked by a vicious dog. Troy gently pushed the door open and tip toed close enough so he could hear what Gabriella was saying, despite betraying her privacy and it not being any of his business.

''Yes Mia, I'm fine.'' Gabriella paused. ''We just had an arguement, that's all.'' She reassured her.

Troy felt bad, for standing there, betraying her privacy like that.

''Sometimes, I just really fucking hate myself, you know? like, I can't have a normal relationship, a normal friendship, a normal fucking life because of all my issues. I don't know how much more I can take, I really dont.'' Gabriella began to cry, her hands shaking intensly.

Troy continued to stand there, watching as Gabriella quietly cried into her pillow.

''I love him, I love him so much.'' Gabriella was sobbing hysterically at this point. She could barely get her words out. ''I'm just not so sure about us anymore. He'll be leaving for New York in 4 months time. He's got his whole life, a great life, planned out for him. The last thing I want is to hold him back, Mia.'' Gabriella paused, once again. ''I think so.''

''Gabs?'' Troy softly spoke, making himself known.

Gabriella's heart jumped. She dropped the phone and turned to find Troy stood by the doorway. The look in her eyes broke Troy's heart. She looked so delicate and small and vulnerable and.. breakable. Troy rushed over to Gabriella's side.

''Baby, don't leave,''

Gabriella was taken back, ''What?''

''I said; don't leave. I love you, Gabriella.''

Gabriella laughed in an almost sarcastic way, continuing to wipe away her tears. ''You have a funny way of showing it.''

''Listen, about tonight, I'm sorry. I guess people do crazy things when they're in love,''

_In love_... Gabriella's heart melted at those words.

''But what about New York? And your scholarship? And school? And you're reputation?''

''I don't even care,'' Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. ''I have you'' He mumbled as their lips finally connected.

''And that's enough?'' Gabriella snuggled up to Troy, buring her head in his chest, interlocking their fingers together.

''For now,'' Troy teased, kissing her head.

It was 7:30am when the sun had begin to rise. Gabriella was already awake. She lay cuddled up in bed, listening to the birds singing and whilstling outside. There was a calm and peaceful vibe in the air. This brought a smile to Gabriella's face. She stretched her arms out slowly, yawning whilst doing so. She looked over to her left. Troy smiled at her.

''Good morning baby,'' he spoke, his voice still raspy and sleepy.

''Morning handsome,'' Gabriella smiled.

''Nice sweatshirt,'' Troy smirked.

I giggled, blushing.

''You are so cute,'' he grinned.

Gabriella pulled the pillow over her face.

Troy laughed, pulling the pillow away from her. ''Hey hey,''

Gabriella replaced her pillow with her hands, bringing them upon her face and covering it with them.

Troy laughed, poking her.

''Babe! cut it out!''

Troy held up his hands, ''Sorry miss,'' he chuckled.

''Love you really,'' Gabriella giggled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Troy's lips.

''Obviously,'' Troy replied, sarcastically.

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

''What do you wanna do today babe?''

''I'm really not fussed,'' Gabriella's finger trailed down Troy's chest.

''It's up to-'' Troy hussed as Gabriella began to speak.

''Actually, I was reading this activity booklet yesterday and there is supposed to be a festival just down the road from here this afternoon.'' Gabriella looked up at Troy, playfully using her puppy dog eyes.

Troy laughed.

''You don't even have to ask. Anything for you, babe.''

Gabriella clapped her hands as she squealed, ''Yay! Thank you!''

It wasn't long before it was the afternoon. Troy and Gabriella began to head to the festival. Hand in hand. Gabriella smiled as she toke in that pine scented air. She wore a long flowing white beautiful maxi dress and a cute yellow flower in her hair while Troy settled for a more casual look, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. The pair shared jokes, laughter and kisses between them on their walk. Troy wrapped a protective arm around Gabriella, making her smile. As they arrived at the venue, there were hundreds of people scattered everywhere. They searched for a place to settle and eventually found a spot. Troy pulled out a blanket, laying it on the grass before the two sat down on it. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she sat in between his legs.

Troy's phone vibrated. He checked his messages.

_''Trooooy! baby I miss you:( I miss you in my bed, I want you back! xoxo - Sharpay''_

''Who is it?'' Gabriella asked, curious.

''A friend. Actually, I just need to give him a quick ring. Give me one sec, babe,'' Troy returned to his feet, walking away as he dialed a number.

Gabriella watched as Troy seemed to be yelling and shouting at someone over the phone. He was fuming, irriated, annoyed. A frown was glued to his face throughout the phone call which left Gabriella worried. Minutes later, Troy began to walk back. Gabriella kept quiet, she kept to herself.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah. Of course I am, beautiful.'' Troy smiled.

''Good. Chin up, buttercup.'' Gabriella replied.

Troy chuckled. She was too cute.

Troy and Gabriella spent their entire night at the festival. Dancing, making out, laughing, playing, smiling, woundering. Their night was absolutely perfect. The sun was just beginning to set as they started to walk back to the cabin. The sky was just completely mixed colors of blue, yellow, pink and orange. The air felt thick and quite humid. Both Troy and Gabriella were feeling calm and content, enjoying each other's company. Troy kept whispering sweet nothings into Gabriella's ear, which made her heart slowly melt as she fell even deeper in love with him. For the first time in 7 years, the smile on Gabriella's face was genuine. It wasn't forced or fake. It was real. Completely real. She was happy.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken a while for me to write and get this chapter out. These past few months have been busy and crazy months for me, I barely have any time for myself. I hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter. Oh and this chapter is Rated R because of sexual content ;) Much love xo

''Stop that!'' I begged, using my hands as a shield, Troy repeatedly splashing me with water.

''Not a chance, baby girl.'' Troy chuckled as he continued.

Troy and Gabriella were swimming in the lake nearby.

''I'm so close to slapping the shit out of you,'' I hissed, jokingly.

''That, shawty, would be a massive accomplishment for you,'' Troy replied with a chuckle as he shoke his hands through his soaked hair, grinning sheepishly at Gabriella.

''Fine! I warned you!'' I smirked, throwing what seemed like a bucket of water over in Troy's direction.

Troy swiped his hands over his face, recovering from what just happened. ''Impressive,'' Troy laughed as he quickly pulled out a water gun and fired it straight at Gabriella, spraying her.

''Hey! that's cheating!'' I yelled, in a 'i-hate-you' tone.

''Sue me,'' he smirked.

''Go throw yourself in a pool of acid,'' I frowned.

''I'd rather not, thanks.'' he chuckled as he made his way over to Gabriella, lifting up her chin and laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

I looked up at Troy as a small smile crept upon my face.

''Come on, let's get back inside, it's freezing,'' Troy suggested, shivering as he reached out and entwined their fingers.

''Gotta catch me first,'' Gabriella yelled as she began to swim to land.

Troy groaned, chuckling to himself. He watched the perfect angel in front of him, and found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

"C'mon slow poke! I'm getting away!" Gabriella yelled, continuing to run after glancing back at Troy.

Troy chuckled and began to chase after Gabriella. He eventually caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, ''Got'cha,'' he whispered in her ear, smirking to himself.

''Mr Bolton, I'm impressed,'' Gabriella giggled.

Gabriella turned around, standing face to face with him.

Troy gently brushed a piece of hair from out of Gabriella's face, to behind her ear, letting his hand trail down her arm and entwining their fingers when they touched. Gabriella felt herself falling, she felt herself falling hopelessly in love with this boy stood in front of her. The thought of losing him ripped her heart into tiny little pieces and frankly, scared the life out of her.

''I would like to take you out tonight, Miss Montez.''

I giggled, ''Sounds good to me, Bolton.'' I winked.

Troy opened the cabin door and let Gabriella step in, holding the door open for his girlfriend, being the gentleman he is. Both walked into the kitchen, Gabriella began to raid the fridge as Troy sat down at the counter. Gabriella's face lit up as she lay her eyes on several tubs of ice cream and squealed, grabbing the tubs and putting them down on the counter. She grabbed two spoons and quickly began to dig into the chocolate goodness.

Troy chuckled. He grabbed a carton of mint-chip ice cream and opened the tub, then dug a spoon into it. He seemed to swish it in his mouth for a while before he said, "Not bad."

I 'mmmm'ed in curiosity and scooped a large, heaping bite into my mouth. I grabbed a cup and quickly spat it back out. ''It tastes like plastic!'' I exclaimed, in disgust. I sat down next to him.

Troy laughed. ''Then stick to that brown crap,''

I turned back to my ice cream, dipping a finger into the mush and tasting it's heavenly goodness.

Troy made a grab for my carton of chocolate ice cream. I spun on the barstool, tugging the container out of his reach. "Uh, uh. You've got you delicious, carton-y flavored ice-cream. I'm just going to sit here and eat my fudge."

''What happened to sharing is caring?'' Troy frowned.

I playfully rolled my eyes, sighing. ''Fine,'' I held out the carton as he scooped a large bite, shoving it into his mouth.

The two sat there in silence for several minutes, as they finished their cartons of ice cream.

''Oh man, that shit was good,'' Troy said, breaking the silence.

I nodded in agreement. ''I'm gonna go take a quick shower, babe. What time are we leaving?''

''5pm.'' Troy checked his watch, ''You've got quite a bit of time babe, it's only 3pm.''

''Oh, goodie!'' I smiled, giving Troy a quick peck on the lips. ''See you in a bit mister.'' I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

Troy made his way into the living room and threw himself onto the fluffy sofa. He checked his phone.. 30 missed calls. Worry and wonder ran through his mind as he quickly returned the calls that all happened to be from the same number. He sat there for what felt like hours until someone finally answered. He was less than surprised at who was at the other end but still sighed in relief.

''Troooyie! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, you had me worried sick baby,'' Sharpay claimed.

''What do you want, Sharpay?'' Troy asked, annoyed.

''I was hoping that I could see you,'' Sharpay replied, in a 'girly-innocent' tone.

''That's not possible, Sharpay. I'm sorry,''

''Why not?'' Sharpay moaned.

''I'm not in town at the moment,'' Troy said quietly, as he went to shut the door.

''When will you be back? I need to see you, Troy.'' Sharpay demanded.

''Monday. I'll be back on Monday,''

''Can we meet up?'' Sharpay asked.

''Yeah, we can. What's this about?''

''I'll tell you everything on Monday.'' Sharpay was almost crying. ''I just need to see you,''

''Shar, are you crying?'' Troy asked, in shock.

''No,'' Sharpay laughed slightly. ''I'm fine, honestly.'' She lied.

''Listen, meet me at the Santa Monica peer at noon on Monday okay?''

''Great,'' Sharpay smirked. ''I'll see you then boo,''

''Yeah, bye.'' Troy hung up.

''Who was that?'' Gabriella asked as she entered the living room, wearing just her towel.

Troy looked up at her. ''Oh, no one. Just some woman asking to donate,''

Gabriella 'mmmm'ed, sitting on Troy's lap.

''You okay babe?'' Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

''Me? I'm great,'' I smiled, ''What about you? Are you okay?''

''Couldn't be better,'' Troy gently stroked her cheek.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned in to kiss Troy. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer for another kiss. Gabriella pushed Troy down and stood up. She dropped her towel, bringing a smirk upon his face and straddled him. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's bum as she leaned in, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Gabriella helped Troy remove his shirt, watching as he unzipped his pants. His lips on my neck, his hands on my thighs, his warm body against mine. I was crazy for him. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair as his hands explored her body. She tugged at his boxers, pulling them down. Troy grabbed her hands, pulling her closer and began to kiss her chest, his tongue joining in at frequent appearances. She tossed her head back and moaned audibly as he filled her completely. She moved up and down as she straddled him, picking up the pace. Troy caressed her breasts and brought her lips back down to his. She held onto his waist as she moved faster, Troy thrusting into her. She struggled to keep quiet as their tongues entwined. Gabriella moved back and forth on him, her back arched. She let out a moan. Troy groaned as he bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes. She giggled, returning to her feet and got down on all four's. Troy stood up and ran his hands slowly down her back, caressing it. He gently squeezed her bum, making Gabriella quietly giggle. He toke his time, placing his hands on her hips, entering her from behind. Gabriella digging her face into the rug, breathing heavily, moaning. Troy picked up his pace. She squirmed as she adjusted her hips and body to slide on him, lifting her arse up. She encouraged him to go faster and as he made her moan one final time, he collapsed beside her.

Gabriella was lying on Troy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had one arm wrapped around her and was tracing patterns onto the bare skin of her back with the forefinger on his other hand. She sighed.

''Well, that was..''

''Amazing,'' Gabriella interrupted.

''Actually, I was gonna say perfect, but hey, amazing works too,'' Troy chuckled.

I smiled. ''Troy Damon Bolton.. I love you, so damn much.''

''Gabriella Rose Montez, I love you more than anything.'' Troy said, whilst staring into Gabriella's eyes.

''I best go get dressed then,'' I giggled.

''Oh yeah, sorry,'' Troy removed his arms from her waist.

''It's fine,'' I smiled, standing up. ''I'll be two ticks,'' shooting off upstairs.

Gabriella raided her closet, searching for the cutest piece of clothing she had. She layed her eyes on a short red dress she surprisingly, never worn. She slid on the dress over her head and pulled it on, flattening the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and as much as she wanted to cry and felt ugly, disgusting, vile.. She forced herself to smile, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of her mind. The dress was cute and fit her perfectly. She brushed a comb through her tasseled beach waves, clipping it to one side. She applied a touch of bronzer, mascara and finished the look off by adding a swipe of red lipstick to her lips. She pressed her lips together as she put on a pair of beige sandals. She checked herself out in the mirror and found herself smiling at the result. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out of the room.

''Ready!'' I said, sliding on my jacket.

Troy walked towards Gabriella to give her a kiss on the cheek. ''You look beautiful,'' He smiled.

''Aw you cutie,'' I giggled, blushing. ''You're not wearing that, are you?'' I examined Troy's outfit. He was wearing a Beatles t-shirt and casual jeans with trainers.

''What's wrong with it?'' Troy raised an eyebrow.

''Oh babe,'' I looked at him, ''Everything,''

''Girls,'' Troy rolled his eyes, ''Fine, I've got a collared shirt in my bag,''

I smiled as I watched him grab it out of his bag and throw it on. ''Much better,''

''Let's go, my lady.'' Troy opened the door and put out his hand.

I almost died at his cheesy little remarks. I toke his hand and stepped outside.

The pair began walking down the road. Sharing jokes, laughter and cute kisses in between They soon spotted a small hidden restaurant tucked away in a corner and entered the restaurant. It was practically empty, only a few people in there. There were red roses scattered all over the floor, a candle on each table and slow romantic music playing in the background. Gabriella gasped like a little kid in a candy store. She smiled as she walked around, pulling Troy with her, her eyes exaiming the place. A waiter soon led them to their table and they sat down, giving their orders. Troy chuckled as he watched Gabriella just stare in amazement. She snapped out of it as she heard Troy cough, pulling her attention away and back on to him.

''You like it?'' Troy smiled.

''I love it! how did you find this place?'' I asked, curious.

''A friend mentioned it to me,''

''I am in love,'' I laughed. ''Thank you, babe.''

''It's my pleasure,'' Troy toke her hand and gently kissed it.

''Stop that,''

''Stop what?''

''Stop being so perfect and so sweet and the best boyfriend ever.. I really do not deserve half of what you give me,'' I shoke my head as I looked down.

''Hey,'' Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up, ''Hey, where is this coming from?''

''No where,'' I looked at him. ''You're just the best thing that's ever happened to me,'' I smiled, hugging Troy.

''So glad you're mine,'' Troy mumbled into her ear.

Gabriella pulled away and leaned against Troy. He wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder, entwining their fingers.

''Gabs?''

''Yeah?'' I looked up.

''I got a surprise for you,'' Troy digged his hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small square box.

I tried to catch my breath. A bubble of love swelled in my stomach. ''Troy..''

Troy opened the box and there lay a silver diamond ring with the words, 'I love you, sweetheart' engraved into the metal.

Gabriella placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped, sitting there, speechless. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to find the words to say. She shoke her head in disbelief, turning her eyes on to Troy. 'A promise ring?' She cried, laughing through her tears. ''Troy, are you sure?''

''Absolutely sure. A promise ring to show you that I'm here to stay, not going anywhere babe, I want you to be the only girl I love for the rest of my life.''

Gabriella giggled, wiping away her tears. ''You're crazy, wildcat,''

Troy toke Gabriella's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

I held out my hand and admired the ring, then looked up at Troy with a huge smile across my face. ''I love you, wildcat.''

''I love you, beautiful,'' Troy leaned in.

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck, passionately kissing him.

''Let's get out of here,'' I toke Troy's hand and stood up. The pair left the resteraunt.

They stepped outside to find the rain come crashing down like a ton of bricks. A smile quickly spread across Gabriella's face. She couldn't resist running around in the rain, laughing while doing so. Troy chuckled as he watched the perfect angel dance around in the rain, giggling and smiling adoringly. The skies had turned a grey, musky and almost dull color. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, pulling him out into the rain with her. They soon found themselves in each others arms, kissing in the rain.

And that right there, was the most perfect, content moment of their existence.


End file.
